Too Much To Ask
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Peyton takes care of her nephew, Jamie, for the afternoon when he asks her the most dreaded question ever. “Where do babies come from?” Set during season 6 after Peyton finds out she’s pregnant. Staring Peyton, Jamie, Nathan, Lucas, Leyton


**A/N: So I've had this idea in my head ever since the whole Leyton babysitting episode and I just had to finally get it written.**

Running up to the white door Jamie's tiny index finger began to push the door bell's button ten times a second only letting the 'ding' sound before he pushed it again and again never getting the chance to hear the 'dong.'

"Aunt Peyton!"

The little boy squeaked as Peyton opened the door immediately bending down so Jamie could carefully jump into his new aunt's arms. Nathan had told him to be careful when it came to giving Aunt Peyton hugs, boy did she love that new title, because James Lucas Scott hugs were wild and rough and the itty bitty baby inside of Peyton's tummy was too delicate to handle it. In return Jamie agreed to be extra careful just for the baby because he didn't want his little cousin to get hurt.

"Hey, Jim Jam. Ready for a world of fun, today?"

Peyton asked as Nathan helped her up. She still had the luxury of getting up on her own, thanks to her hereditary genes it looked like she was going to be tiny throughout her pregnancy, but Lucas and Nathan always insisted on helping. She would always complain and ask why _'I'm only 14 weeks along it's not like I'm the size of a basketball where I can't even see my feet anymore.' _Their response would always be the same_ 'Because I care about you and the bun in the oven that's why.'_

"Yeah!"

The little boy's enthusiasm warmed her heart.

"Thanks for taking care of him today, Peyton. They rescheduled my practice for today and if I don't show up I won't be able to play, Haley's at a teacher's conference, Brooke is out of town, and Skillz is…" he shudders for a second. "On a 'date' with my mom."

"And I'm your last choice? I really feel the love, Nate."

She mocked hurt dramatically bringing her hand to her chest causing Nathan to chuckle.

"Cause you did a fantastic job last time you took care of him and Andre."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get out of here."

She shoved Nathan out the door and made her way toward the living room where she could here Bugs Bunny saying _'What's up Doc?'_ She spotted Jamie sitting in the middle of the couch and plopped down next to him; her hands were instinctively placed on top of her growing belly as if protecting the treasure inside from anything and everything outside of the fetus' home.

"Your stomach got bigger."

Jamie indicated placing his small hand on the cotton of her red blouse that was placed above the round budge.

"I'm not that big am I?"

Peyton asked and Jamie shook his head from left to right'.

"No, I don't think so. But you are the only person I ever knew who's going to have a baby."

"That's reassuring, kiddo. I think."

Peyton replied. Suddenly Jamie retracted his hand from the baby bump and looked up at his aunt his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"That, little man, was baby Scott kicking."

Peyton smiled remembering early that morning when she had first felt the small flutter; it was what had woke her up in the first place. It was such an extraordinary feeling and it just made everything that much more real.

_The feeling of a light tickling had caused Peyton to stir awake. Thinking that it had been Lucas who would casually glide his fingertips across her stomach every morning she turned her gaze towards her belly and found that there were no fingers no hands playing atop of it. For a second she freaked out quickly glancing at Lucas who lay beside her fast asleep, but the feeling quickly faded as the light tickle continued. Her palms placed right above the sensation. Every little thing that her baby did always fascinated her, but this was the first time that her unborn child had done this and it astonished her more than anything._

"_Luke." She was still in awe her smile growing wider and wider while she called his name. "Luke." He didn't even as much as twitch while he lay on his stomach. "Lucas!"_

_She said a little louder shoving his shoulder roughly causing him to grown and mumble a sleepily 'what?'_

"_The baby's kicking."_

_The mention of his unborn child caused him to be wide awake as he sat up, quickly, on the bed._

"_What?"_

"_The baby's kicking."_

_She repeated bringing her fiancée's hand right above the exposed flesh and pressing it onto the warm skin where he suddenly felt, for himself, the light thumps. The tiredness he was feeling completely washed away his smile reaching his eyes._

"_Our baby's kicking_

_And she didn't know why she was crying, but she was happy and he was happy and their baby was what made them happy._

"The baby can kick?"

Peyton nodded just as surprised as he was. They sat for a minute in silence Jamie looking like he was thinking very hard about something and Peyton still smiling because of her child's movements.

"Where do babies come from?"

That smile turned upside down in less than a second at the question that was asked oh so innocently. Peyton gulped looking down at Jamie who sat next to her before she immediately stood from the couch and all but ran out the door screaming the little boy's father's name.

"NATE!" She looked down the street, but there was no car insight. "NATHAN!"

Standing on the porch she just hoped that he was hiding in some tree and would come down already, but he wasn't. Jamie began to pull on Peyton's shirt trying to catch her attention.

"Aunt Peyton I think daddy left already."

"Yeah, I think so too."

She led her nephew inside the house and closed the door shut; Jamie stared up at Peyton as if waiting for an answer.

"Who wants ice cream?"

Peyton asked hoping to ignore the dreaded question.

"I do!"

After pouring Napoleon flavored ice cream in a plastic bowl she placed it on the table in front of Jamie. It didn't take him long to dig his spoon into the chocolate sweet.

"So, where do babies come from?"

There came every adult's worse nightmare. How do you explain this to a child? And Peyton thought of the perfect reply.

"How about we wait to ask your mom that?"

"Because momma says to ask daddy."

"Then how about we wait to ask your dad?"

"Because daddy told me to tell you to tell me where babies come from cause you're having a baby."

He stated as if it made the most sense in the world.

"Right." She was going to kick Nathan Scott's ass. "Where do you think babies come from?"

"Andre says that you swallow a baby pill that you get from the doctor and you wait for three days and then you go back and the doctor takes out a lot of blood and if it comes out green then you're going to have a baby. Then after the baby grows for almost a whole year and you pray and pray and you go to sleep and when you wake up your baby is sleeping in the crib."

Peyton bit the inside of her lip trying to hide the laugh that wanted to desperately come out. If Jamie didn't look so serious she probably would have.

"But I don't believe him."

He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, then you're a pretty smart kid." Peyton tried to think of what to tell him. Then she remembered what her mother had told her when she asked the same question when she was the exact age as her young nephew. "You see, there are these large birds called storks that drop a baby off in a blue or pink blanket to the new mommy and daddy who really want a baby boy or a baby girl."

"But how does the stork know that you and Uncle Lucas wanted a baby?"

"Because…" she hesitated. When she was a little girl she just accepted the answer and went to play in the sand box. "You sign up on the internet."

"But, if there's a stork that drops off the baby then how come everybody says that your baby is in your tummy. Even you said that so that would mean there is no such thing as a stork."

Damn it she really thought she had him with that answer. The kid was defiantly smart.

"So you really want to know where babies come from." Jamie nodded his head. "Okay. When two people are really, really, really in love and they both say 'I want a baby with you' at the very same time than BAM the baby starts growing inside the woman's belly. Like magic."

"That's it?" Jamie asked unconvinced. "That can't be all of it."

"There is one more missing piece, but you'd probably think it's gross."

"No I won't I promise. What is it?"

"Well..." She hesitated. "After they say they want a baby together they kiss."

"Ew." Jamie stuck his tongue out. "Is that really where babies come from?"

"Yep." Peyton nodded. "I am the one that's having a baby, right."

"Yeah, that's true."

Jamie finally sounded convinced of her answer.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Peyton had asked and Jamie requested karaoke. When Lucas returned home from coaching he walked in the door music playing in the background as he followed it into the kitchen where he found the love of his life and nephew drawing pictures on the table.

"I really like this song. What's it called?"

Jamie asked looking up from his picture.

"It's called Lovesong by The Cure and they're the most awesome band, ever."

Peyton spoke proudly and Lucas had to laugh. One day alone with Peyton Sawyer-soon-to-be-Scott and she had turned his nephew into a fan of The Cure.

"What did the two of you do today?"

Lucas asked kissing the top of Peyton's forehead and ruffling Jamie's hair.

"We played Mouse Trap, it's a really cool game, we sang karaoke, we colored, we ate a lot of ice cream, listened to the coolest band ever, and we talked a whole bunch."

Jamie replied listing off the things of his fingers of what his aunt and he had done for the last couple of hours.

"So you had fun?"

Jamie nodded vigorously and gave his uncle a 'duh' look as he handed Peyton his completed picture.

"Here this is for you. It's suppose to be me and you."

Looking down at the picture Peyton smiled genuinely. Jamie had drew himself and Peyton in her red shirt with the small bump that was her stomach. Underneath the two of them he had written:

_Jamie, Aunt Peyton, and baby Scott having a fun day._

_-By James Lucas Scott age 5_

"Thanks, kiddo. It's the best drawing I've ever seen."

Grabbing two magnates with pictures of Jamie on one and her latest sonogram on the other she hung it on the middle of the chrome fridge.

"Okay J. Luke time to get your things together. I told your mom I'd drop you off about half an hour ago."

"Do I have to?" Jamie asked Lucas groaning.

"Yeah, Luke, does he have to?" Peyton also asked giving Lucas the puppy dog look.

"The two of you aren't playing fair." It was hard to say no to Jamie and Peyton when they were alone and with the two of them teaming up on him was a whole different battle. "How about I ask your mom if you can come over on Saturday?"

"Okay."

Jamie and Peyton said simultaneously excitement lacing through their voice. Ten minutes later Jamie had gathered all of his belongings and another ten minutes had passed and they were driving into Nathan and Haley's driveway. Peyton had walked Jamie towards the house and when Nathan had answered the door he heard the last bits of pieces of conversation the two were having and last part was_'…till thirty.'_

"Thanks, again, Peyton."

"No problem. I love hanging out with Jamie. He's the coolest five year old I know."

"How many five year olds do you really know, Aunt Peyton?"

"Just you, munchkin."

The three said their goodbyes and Peyton made her way back to Lucas; insisting he kept the car running and they made their way back towards the house they called home with their room and the unfinished nursery.

Jamie counted slowly in his head. 'One…two…three…" and so on as he looked out the window and watched as the car turned the corner. 'Twenty-nine…thirty' and as soon as the last syllable left his mouth he ran into the living room.

"Daddy!"

Jamie asked.

"What's up Jim Jam?"

Nathan replied his eyes leaving the television screen to look at his son.

"What are 'the birds and the bees'?"

If Nathan had been taking a drink from the Gatorade that he had been seconds ago he surely would have spit out the red liquid. He didn't know it, but he mimicked Peyton's moves exactly when she had heard a related question, as he ran out the door.

"PEYTON!"

**-Fin-**

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope y'all enjoyed it :D also I will try my best to update 'It's Not Over' later tonight :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
